Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Present day Heaving Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) operational control displays are not ideal in terms of effectively communicating to an operator the status of a building's HVAC system.
Creating HVAC operational visual displays is a manual process. Operational displays associated with monitoring and managing HVAC operational characteristics are typically associated with building floor plans. For example, a HVAC operational display may be based on an AutoCAD floorplan with the added functionality that layers change color over time to indicate if an area is within a designated temperature range. This association of temperature monitoring to floorplans results in a unique set of visual operational displays being required for every building. These displays need to be manually created by Graphics Engineers with specialized skills. As buildings change over time, Graphic Engineers need to be re-engaged if these displays are to be updated. In many instances, the quality of these displays degrades as the building is renovated and floorplans change. Many buildings may not have access to the appropriate updated.
It follows that there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for displaying HVAC information.